La Fugue
by Ferness Emey
Summary: Voilà deux ans que la paix est revenue à Ylisse. Mais malgré la prospérité de son pays, le mariage de son frère et la naissance à venir de sa nièce, Lissa ne parvient pas à se remettre de la guerre et de la mort de sa sœur. Isolée, éloignée de la politique par son frère, l'idée de s'enfuir germe dans l'esprit de la jeune fille qui ne trouve pas sa place au sein des Veilleurs.
1. Chapter 1

**LA FUGUE**

_** Freness Emey**_

* * *

><p><em>Titre : <em>La Fugue

_Personnages principaux : _Lissa - Daeneren - Chrom - Daraen (Robin)

_Genre :_ Fantaisie - Aventure - Voyage initiatique - Drame

_Résumé : _Voilà deux ans que la paix est revenue à Ylisse. Mais malgré la prospérité de son pays, le mariage de son frère et la naissance à venir de sa nièce, Lissa ne parvient pas à ce remettre de la guerre et de la mort de sa sœur. Isolée, éloignée de la politique par son frère, l'idée de s'enfuir germe dans l'esprit de la jeune fille qui ne trouve pas sa place au sein des Veilleurs. Ce projet se concrétise après une étrange rencontre.

**_Notes_**

Lissa n'est pas le personnage le plus intéressant de _Fire Emblem : Awakening_, je suis d'accord, et ce n'est d'ailleurs pas du tout mon personnage préféré. Pourtant, j'ai décidé de me pencher sur le cas de ce personnage dont personne ne parle et qui n'est, malgré son rang, pas très présent dans l'histoire. Plutôt que de présenter une histoire tournant autour du mystère qui plane sur Daraen (bien que j'ai l'intention d'écrire dessus aussi), j'ai trouvé intéressant le petit défi de mettre un personnage qui de base ne m'intéresse pas vraiment et lui donner une histoire qui le mettrait en valeur. Donc, je vous présente cette histoire, dans laquelle je voudrais offrir à Lissa un rôle plus important et une psychologie plus intéressante au travers reprenant les grandes lignes du jeu, mais avec quelques petites touches personnelles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE I : Les souvenirs<strong>_

Que suis-je donc par rapport à toutes ses incroyables personnes qui m'entourent ?

Rien. Je suis faible, inutile et je reste dans l'ombre. Peut-être même ne suis-je qu'une ombre ?… Je suis mon frère parce que je n'ai jamais su rien faire d'autre, parce que s'il n'était pas devant moi, je ne saurais pas où aller… Je suis faible, et personne ne semble surprendre personne.

Durant les batailles, je reste à l'écart. Durant les Conseils, je reste à l'écart. Je crois que ma vie n'a jamais été autre chose que de rester à l'écart. Peut-être ne suis-je bonne qu'à ça ? Rester derrière et soigner les quelques blesser. Comparé à ma sœur, à mon frère, même à Daraen… Je ne suis qu'un poids.

Cela va bientôt faire presque deux ans que la guerre contre Plegia est terminée, que la vie a repris son court normal. Durant cette période de bonheur retrouvé, j'ai retrouvé ma chambre isolée au fond du château. Plus aucun bruit ne troublait mes nuits. Plus de ronflements ou de réveils forcés à cause de quelconque urgence. Non, rien. Je me retrouvais seule, et les nuits me semblaient interminables. Je retrouvais les draps moelleux de mon lit, les douces couvertures de soie bleues qui avaient bercé tant de rêves…

Alors que l'obscurité tentait de fermer mes yeux, je fixais le plafond blanc sans dire un mot, pensive. Les couloirs du château étaient silencieux, baignant dans une atmosphère d'amour et de bienveillance. Les pâles pierres blanches des murs donnaient au palais cet aspect de tendre nuage protecteur. J'avais grandi ici, je connaissais chaque recoin, chaque secret qui se cachait dans l'enceinte de ce lieu si mystérieux, et jamais de ma vie l'idée me serait venue de m'y sentir mal. Pourtant, ces nuits là, je n'étais pas à l'aise. Je me sentais comme prise dans un étrange filet de peur et d'incertitude. Le silence me rendais nerveuse.

Alors je jetais un regard vers ma fenêtre, rassurée par les rayons de lumières qui filtraient de part mes volets. Mon cœur s'apaisait, rassuré par la présence, aussi infime fût-elle, de la Lune que je devinais derrière la vitre. J'arrivais alors à fermer les yeux et à m'endormir. Mais à quel prix ? De terribles souvenirs me revenaient alors, et lorsque mes paupières se rouvraient et retrouvaient la réalité, des larmes coulaient de mes yeux. Ses sanglots recommençaient chaque matin, et j'enfouissais ma tête dans mon oreiller blanc, étouffant mes gémissements les mains crispées sur les draps.

Puis le jour se levait, et mon tour venait ensuite. Je relevais mes couvertures, doucement, et posais délicatement mes pieds nus sur le sol de marbre glacé. Je ne frissonnais pas, trop occupée à sécher mes larmes en caressant mes joues rougies. Je m'approchais à pas lent de ma grande fenêtre que j'ouvrais avant de pousser mes volets de bois. La lueur se déclarait enfin à moi après une longue et terrible nuit de réminiscences… La jardin du château s'étalaient à perte de vue avec ses gazons verts fraîchement arrosés par la rosée du matin dont quelques gouttes perlaient encore sur les fleurs. Plus loin, derrière les remparts, venait la ville : Ylisstol, qui s'éveillait elle aussi.

Les jours me paraissaient encore plus long que les nuits. Pire parfois car je devais sourire. On ne me demandait que ça : de sourire. Alors je le faisais. Je riais en déambulant dans les longs couloirs du château, agissant avec la naïveté qui est la mienne. Je ne sortais presque pas, même si j'en mourais d'envie. Mais je savais que si jamais je passais les murs du palais, plus rien ne m'y ferais plus jamais rentrer. Alors je n'osais pas prendre le risque. Je restais dans les jardins à regarder les fleurs pousser, j'aidais parfois le vieux jardinier, ou bien je lisais au soleil.

Il m'arrivait parfois de voir mon frère et Daraen, côte à côte près d'une grande fenêtre ouverte dans le Grand Hall Sud. Je m'arrêtais derrière la porte entre ouverte pour les regarder discrètement. Ils se tenaient la main et se lançaient de doux regards. Les beaux et longs cheveux argentés de Daraen étaient secoués par le vent alors qu'elles baissaient les yeux en souriant. Elles portaient souvent de longues robes mauves et dorées, et l'on pouvait voir son gros ventre rond, sur lequel sa main et celle de Chrom étaient posées. Je souriais à mon tour, en voyant le bonheur qu'ils vivaient. Je n'avais, pendant la guerre, jamais vu Daraen sous ce jour.

Je ne l'avais connue et appréciée que comme une femme planifiant chacune de nos batailles, forte au combat et très cultivée. Je me souvenais de sa tente isolée dans laquelle elle travaillait sans relâche et passait des nuits interminables. Je ne voyais que la jeune femme gentille mais pas très bavarde, l'amnésique que l'on avait trouvée endormie sur un chemin. Mais à présent, Daraen était la Reine.

Elle me paraissait plus belle, et une tendresse que je ne lui aurais jamais imaginé émanait d'elle, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle allait devenir mère ? Ses yeux étaient toujours remplis de malice et d'astuce, mais lorsqu'elle regardait mon frère, quelque chose dans son regard changeait. Ses iris ardentes brillaient de bonheur, et cet amour faisait d'elle la plus belle des femmes. Elle faisait une Reine parfaite, une femme admirable et une stratège hors du commun. Chacun de ses mots résonnaient avec force et douceur, chacun de ses gestes étaient gracieux, elle pocédait une grandeur royale. Par sa beauté et sa sagesse, elle me rappelait ma soeur, et à cette pensée, mon sourire s'évanouissait, comme si une ombre m'entourait de ses bras et dérobait ma joie.

L'enfer de la guerre venait me hanter à nouveau, le souvenir des morts et de la douleur me firent frissonner alors que devant moi renaissait l'amour et l'espoir. Ma nouvelle famille : ce couple, représentait la prospérité de mon futur. Pourtant, je ne pouvais imaginer cette famille sans ma sœur. Tendre sœur... Je pouvais presque te voir à leur côté !... Mais tu n'y étais plus. Ton sourire si rassurant qui veillait sur nous autrefois était remplacé par celui de Daraen. Comme si elle avait pris ta place.

Je reculais, les yeux baissés, m'éloignant de la figure du bonheur avec une mine sombre, et je reprenais ma route au travers des longs couloirs brumeux de notre maison sans déranger leur amour. Non, très chère sœur, comment pourrais-je en vouloir à Daraen ? Sans elle, notre frère serait mort de désespoir et de tristesse, peut-être même de honte. Sans elle, cette cause pour laquelle tu t'es sacrifiée aurait été perdue. Sans elle, nous aurions perdu la guerre ! Mais à chaque fois la même question me vient : y avait-il un moyen de te sauver ? Je ne pense pas, car tu avais décidé dès le début que tu mourais ce jour-là, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu vois, je tente de me rassurer...

Pourtant, durant toutes ses nuits, lorsque le repos venait à moi, je te voyais. Tu étais là, si proche et si éloignée à la fois. Tu te tenais au bord de ce précipice, exposée au malheur du monde, à la détresse des Hommes, et à l'horreur de la guerre. J'étais en bas, alors que la bataille faisait rage, alors que j'étais inutile. Chrom se battait en levant ses yeux vers toi après chaque coup qu'il donnait alors qu'il s'élançait dans la horde, pousser par la volonté de te sauver. Daraen le suivait, protégeant ses arrières. Puis venait Frédéric, qui ne l'aurais laissé seul pour rien au monde.

Nous étions pris au piège, nous le savions tous, mais nous devions nous battre !...

Ils devaient se battre ! Alors ils redoublaient d'efforts. Tous prêt à se sacrifier pour toi ! Mais tu en as décidé autrement... C'est alors que tu t'es rapprochée, et fis le pas de trop. Nos souffles se sont coupés, oui, le monde entier s'est figé. Je n'ai alors pas osé comprendre, mais lorsque je t'ai vu chuter... Il était trop tard. Mon cri s'est brisé dans ma gorge alors que notre frère s'est élancé en hurlant. Trop éloignée, je n'ai pu que pleurer en me retournant. Chrom était le seul encore à bouger, il courrait, puis tu es tombée... Lui était à genoux, n'osant pas s'approcher plus de ton corps.

Chrom était finalement parvenu à se pardonner, et peut-être aussi avait-t-il compris. À présent, il était roi, mari et allait avoir un enfant. Je l'aurais imaginé intimidé, effrayé, mais non, il était confiant et plus que tout : heureux. Il avait trouvé sa raison de vivre et de se battre pour le bien de tous. Il était devenu un roi sage et réfléchis, il avait mûri. Il ouvrait les portes du bonheur à son peuple, il le savait.

Mais moi, qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'étais-je devenue après tant d'épreuves ? Je n'avais RIEN fais, je n'étais RIEN devenue car j'étais faible et que je n'avais surmonté aucune épreuve. La seule qui m'ait jamais été réservée, je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire. Et cette épreuve qui me causait tant de souffrance, c'était ta mort.

_**À SUIVRE...**_

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous à plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un com' :)<p>

_**Ferness Emey**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II : Le jardin **

Les jours s'écoulaient toujours avec une lenteur qui devenait pour moi de plus en plus insupportable. Je cherchais une occupation, mais quoiqu'il arrivait, mes habitudes n'étaient jamais perturbées, comme si le monde entier s'accordait pour ne pas mettre en péril ma routine néfaste. Mon frère m'écartait sciemment de chaque conseil ou évènement politique.

Parfois il s'absentait quelques jours pour des voyages importants durant lesquels il rencontrait d'autres dirigeants de contrées voisines. Une grande partie des Veilleurs l'accompagnait dont bien entendu Daraen, aussi bien en tant que Reine que Stratège, Frederic, Sully et même Sumia. Mais pas moi. Je n'avais jamais été un membre déterminant des Veilleurs, et cela devenait de plus en plus clair.

Je me sentais profondément vexée d'être ainsi éloignée aussi bien de mon rang politique, car j'étais tout de même la princesse d'Ylisse, mais aussi de mon rang de combattante… Je pouvais comprendre, bien sûr, que mon frère essaye de me protéger tout comme notre sœur l'avait fait, mais je n'étais plus une enfant !… Du moins je l'aurais voulu.

Ces jours là, je me retrouvais seule dans un palais immense qui me paraissait inconnu, et rien ne venait m'en sortir. Cette exclusion si infime que mon frère exerçait à mon encontre, je ne la supportait pas. Elle m'énervait, me sortait de mes gons. Je me sentais trahie. Je me sentais impuissante et terriblement faible. Sûrement mon frère avait-il raison. Après tout, la guerre qui ne m'avait laissée aucune égratignure sur la peau mais avait bien plus marqué mon esprit qu'il ne l'imaginait. Pourtant je souriais encore, toujours, et ne protestait pas en le voyant quitter le palais. « Je serais vite de retour » disait-il. Mais je ne m'inquiétais jamais pour lui.

Alors, ainsi exclue du monde qui m'entourait et des autres, le jardin devenait mon repère, le seul endroit où, en plus de l'oreiller de mon lit, je pouvais discrètement glisser mes peines. Mais je ne pleurais pas, non, jamais. Une princesse ne pleure pas. Ni ne murmurais ma douleur, non. Une princesse ne se désole et ne se confie point. Je savourais simplement le soleil et l'air frais du dehors. Je promenais mes pieds nus dans l'herbe, sautillant avec un air perdu, dansant en chantonnant des airs mélancoliques, souriant pour ne pas tomber en sanglot.

Tout était fait pour donner l'illusion de ma joie et secrètement semer les fruits de mes afflictions. Mes promenades me menèrent à connaître chaque recoin du jardin, chaque nid ainsi que les oiseaux qu'ils abritaient. Les noms et caractéristiques des plantes n'avaient plus aucun secret pour moi après avoir passé un an en compagnie du Vieux Philip, le jardinier royal.

C'était un vieil homme creusé par le temps et les rides mais dont les yeux bleus brillaient toujours de vitalité. Autrefois, il avait été soldat et gardien du château, mais après avoir été sévèrement blessé il lui était devenu impossible de combattre à nouveau. Alors, pour rester au service de la famille royale, il devint jardinier. Il avait toujours veillé sur mon frère, ma sœur et moi depuis notre naissance, mais jamais je ne m'étais rendue compte de sa présence avant de m'intéresser de près au jardin.

Il n'était pas très bavard, mais très gentil. Je l'aidais dès que je n'avais plus la tête à lire ou à déambuler sans but entre les sentiers de roses et de tulipes. J'arrosais des plantes, coupais de mauvaises herbes ou arrangeais les coupes de buissons. Il m'expliquait les noms de chaque espèce et m'apprenait à différencier les plantes entre elles. Ces moments passés avec lui étaient de vraies bouffées d'airs pour moi, et la présence de cette nature me permettait de me sentir plus en sécurité dans l'enceinte du palais.

Monsieur Philip avait un fils de mon âge, Philis, qui venait parfois nous aider à la tâche. De caractère, le garçon ne ressemblait pas du tout à son père, et physiquement, il n'avait gardé que les yeux étincelants du vieil homme. Le jeune homme était toujours souriant et ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler. Le fils était un voyageur dans l'âme, et ne rêvait que d'une chose : faire le tour du monde.

Il avait déjà visité des îles éloignées et lorsque nous nous retrouvions entrain de jardiner, il me narrait ses folles aventures. Je souriais et riais alors de mon cœur. Il me racontait sûrement beaucoup de sottises, mais ces histoires étaient drôles et me sortaient de ma tristesse et du silence habituel qui planait dans le jardin. J'écoutais tout en enfonçant mes mains dans la terre boueuse, et lui parlait en faisant de même.

Il était bien l'un des seuls habitants d'Ylisstol à me parler simplement et normalement. Il savait que j'étais la princesse, et s'adressait à moi avec bien sûr beaucoup de politesse, mais il n'hésitait pas à rire et à me parler de choses tout à fait étranges sans honte. Il lui arrivait de s'étonner de me voir me salir les mains et travailler dans le jardin du palais, alors il me le disait. Je riais et en y pensant, avant la guerre, je ne l'aurais certainement jamais fait.

Autrefois, j'étais une jeune fille que la simple idée de se salir les mains dans la boue aurait écœuré. J'avais grandi en apprenant et respectant les bonnes manières de la noblesse, et même si j'ai toujours été du genre à chambouler les règles que l'on m'imposait, j'avais bien été obligée d'obéir à certains de ses principes jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent partie de ma personnalité. Mais durant la guerre, j'avais bien dû me faire à l'idée de ne plus vivre dans le luxe et la sécurité. Je découvrais alors, dans les jardins du palais, que la guerre m'avait tout de même enseigné quelques petites choses et changé ma façon d'être et de penser.

Alors je me tournais vers Philis en souriant et lui répondais : « Je suis peut-être une rebelle ! » Cela le faisait éclater de rire. J'appréciais énormément sa présence qui m'apportait un énorme réconfort. Son doux sourire qui éclairait son visage fin, ses yeux bleus clairs qui brillaient toujours d'une joie de vivre que je lui enviais, sa voix forte et limpide, ses cheveux bouclés qui s'emmêlait sur sa tête. Il était un véritable rayon de soleil, et à ses côtés je redevenais cette Lissa enjouée qui ne se souciais pas des Ténèbres qui envahissaient le monde.

Ses visites dans le château devinrent quotidiennes, et nos séances de jardinages se transformèrent peu à peu en balades presque romantique sur les sentiers de petites pierres blanches et poussiéreuse. Il nous arrivait parfois, entres deux arrosages de tournesols et un arrachage de feuille morte, de nous éclabousser ou de nous mettre de la terre dans la figure. Avec de la terre coincée entre les orteils, les mains poussiéreuses, et ma robe blanche volante tachée, je me mettais à courir alors que lui tentait de me rattraper.

Une suite de jours semblables s'étendit sur plusieurs mois durant lesquels mes cauchemars se calmèrent, mon sourire redevint lumineux, et mes sommeils furent sereins. Philis et moi étions inséparables, et le jardin était comme une maison que nous bâtissions de nos propres mains colorées par la terre. Le fils du jardinier avait perdu toute envie de s'en aller parcourir le monde, me disait-il, car finalement il préférait devenir jardinier, comme son père, si cela lui permettait de rester près de moi.

Pourtant, un jour, cet idil si simple se brisa, car Philis dû finalement repartir. Jamais je ne saurais exactement pourquoi ni où il allait, je pouvais simplement deviner qu'une fois partit, loin j'imagine, il ne pourrait jamais plus revenir. Lorsqu'il me l'annonça, il semblait aussi détruit que moi, mais quelque chose l'obligeait malgré sa réticence à s'en aller. Ce fût un adieu alors que, sans échanger un mot, nous plantions pour la dernière fois ensemble, un petit olivier sur un par terre vierge d'herbe sur lequel nous avions passé de longs après-midi ensemble. Nos rires qui résonnaient dans les troncs des arbres s'évanouirent, les sourires et les regards amoureux disparurent.

À nouveau, je demeurais seule, debout face aux étendues de fleurs colorées. Mes mains encore salies par la terre, je continuais sans plus aucun sourire à m'occuper des plantes, des buissons et des mauvaises herbes. Ce serait un gâchis de ne pas continuer ce que j'avais commencé. Chaque jour, j'allais voir l'olivier qui n'était encore qu'une simple pousse. Je restais des heures durant, assise sur l'herbe en l'examinant avec un regard perdu. Mes cauchemars reprirent ensuite de plus belle, et mon humeur ne devint que plus maussade.

Personne ne s'était aperçu que j'avais, durant plusieurs mois, trouvé un amour qui m'avait protégée de ma tristesse. De ce fait, personne ne se rendit compte de la nouvelle douleur qui s'ajoutait à celles qui me torturaient depuis bien trop longtemps. Les murs se repliaient autour de moi, et un terrible sentiment rendait chacun de mes mouvements lourds. Les sourires que j'offrais à mon frère et aux peu d'autres gens que je rencontrais me coûtaient et je sentais chaque fois mon cœur se serrer au point de se fissurer.

Je ne me souviens plus de comment j'ai pu oublier le regard de ce jeune homme voyageur, de comment j'ai réussi à lui pardonner son départ, comment j'ai réussi à m'occuper du petit olivier sans pleurer. Je suis parvenue à perdre mon amour pour lui, mais mes autres peurs demeuraient, si ce n'est qu'elles furent encore plus forte.

* * *

><p>Voilà donc le chapitre 2 terminé. J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours et surtout, n'hésitez pas à laissé à pitit com' ! :D<p>

_**Ferness Emey**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE III : L'Arbre Saint**

Les cigales chantaient, le vent balayait les herbes folles et doucement, les feuilles des arbres ruisselaient sur leurs branches. La verdure en mouvement chatouillait ma peau pâle et se mêlait à mes cheveux dorés. Les mains posées contre ma tête, je fixais silencieusement le ciel en écoutant les murmures de la nature enfermée derrière les murs du château. Cet après-midi ensoleillé était chaleureux, peut-être même un peu trop. Mais allongée à l'ombre de l'immense vieux chêne, je ne souffrais aucunement de la canicule, appréciant avec plaisir les courants d'air frisquets.

Était posé près de moi le petit carnet à la couverture pourpre dans lequel je notais quelques pensées ou dessinais ce que je voulais. Je réfléchissais alors à ce que je pouvais y noter, ne trouvant aucune inspiration dans mon esprit triste et troublé. C'est alors que je vis les gardes s'activer près de l'entrée du palais et ouvrir l'imposante et infranchissable porte de l'entrée principale. Je ne me levai pas, mais jetai simplement un regard à moitié intrigué sans bouger. De toute évidence, cette arrivée ne me concernait aucunement, comme toujours, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher par pure curiosité de vouloir voir de qui il s'agissait. Je découvris, sans surprise, Frederick qui sortait du palais pour accueillir les ''invités'' qui n'étaient autre que Cordelia, suivie de Lon'zu et de Stahl.

Que pouvaient-ils bien vouloir à mon frère ? Je devinais qu'un nouveau conseil allait avoir lieu, sans moi, naturellement. Les arrivants saluèrent cordialement le chef de la Garde Royale qui les invita ensuite à continuer leur route pour entrer dans le palais. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas le regard noir que je leur lançais, j'étais trop éloignée, et de toute façon, je ne les intéressais pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient disparus en entrant dans le palais. C'est alors que j'attrapais d'un geste rapide mon petit carnet pour y noter ce que j'avais vu. _Qu'est-il arrivé ? De quoi le conseil va-t-il débattre aujourd'hui ?_ L'idée d'aller espionner me vint un instant à l'esprit, puis disparut immédiatement ensuite, à quoi bon ? Leurs histoires ne m'intéressent et ne me concernent pas !

Je jetais avec nervosité mon carnet plus loin dans l'herbe, agitée à l'idée d'être une fois de plus mise à part dans les affaires de mon pays. N'étais-je pas tout de même une héritière potentielle ? N'avais-je pas un rôle à jouer dans le gouvernement Ylissien ? Même Sumia avait plus d'importance que moi alors qu'elle était loin d'être une lumière...

Je me roulais dans l'herbe en ruminant pour me mettre sur le ventre, l'esprit enflammé par le dégoût que commençait à m'inspirer mon frère et tous ces compagnons. Mes nuits d'insomnies commençaient à sérieusement interférer dans ma façon de voir les choses. Ma fatigue me rendait nerveuse et très susceptible. Jamais je n'aurais eut l'idée de cracher de la sorte sur la pauvre Sumia, mais mes cauchemars et mes craintes me rendaient irascible. Le silence qui cousait mes lèvres en sourire niais ne rendait que plus grandes ma colère et ma rancune. Comment est-ce que tous ces gens ne se rendaient ma compte de ma détresse ? À cela, une seule réponse me venait à l'esprit : personne ne se souciait de moi.

Mes poings se crispaient en imaginant cette terrible vérité. Mon cœur se serrait, je le sentais battre plus vite dans ma poitrine tant il était oppressé par le dégoût et la colère. Ma mâchoire contractée grinçait, mon regard brillant de colère fixait au loin, au dessus de la terre, de l'herbe et de ses insectes, au delà-même des murs de la forteresse du palais, les montagnes qui effleuraient les nuages. Ce paysage m'appelait. Me murmurait qu'il était temps de partir, de laisser derrière moi ce monde de secret et d'ignorance. Oui, j'entendais son souffle libérateur.

En le réalisant, toutes les tensions de mon corps colérique s'évaporèrent, et au fond de moi, brillait une lueur d'espoir. Mon cœur devint plus léger alors que je fixais cette immensité qui me semblait à porté de mains. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me levai sans lâcher des yeux cette liberté cachée derrière la brume et les nuages. _« _ _Jusqu'où ce mont s'élève-il ? »_ Pensai-je. Le vent souleva d'un revers mes couettes emmêlée et balaya ma robe bleue alors que d'un air perdu je rêvais de ce monde dans lequel je pourrais me rendre. C'est alors qu'une douce voix me sortit de mes songes.

« Lissa. Tout va bien ? »

Je me retournai en sursautant, gênée d'avoir été vue entrain de rêvasser d'un monde qu'il mettait interdit de découvrir. C'était Daraen qui, enveloppée dans un ensemble gris et rouge, se tenait près du grand chêne. Le vent faisait danser ses longues mèches d'argents ondulées et voler la fine cape posée sur ses épaules. Elle souriait et me regardait de ses pupilles pourpre avec tendresse. Elle semblait, à cet instant, être venue d'un autre monde, tel un spectre à demi transparent venu rendre visite aux vivants afin de les honorer de sa sagesse. Comme ma sœur.

« Tout va bien ? »

Répéta-t-elle en voyant que je l'admirais, béate, sans répondre. Le fantôme de ma sœur que j'avais à l'instant cru voir derrière Daraen, disparût aussitôt qu'elle eut pris la parole.

« O-oui... Je... J'étais simplement un peu dans la lune. »

Répondis-je en souriant, troublée, avant de me pencher pour prendre mon carnet froissé dans l'herbe. J'étais quelque peu surprise de la voir ici alors qu'en ce moment, devait se tenir un Conseil. Mais la Reine ne semblait pas pressée et levait son regard sur les hauteurs du grand chêne en posant sa fine main sur le puissant et noueux tronc de l'arbre.

« Il est magnifique. Dit-elle en souriant, le regard illuminé d'admiration. Il doit bien avoir plus de deux cent ans... »

« D'après la légende, il a plus de cinq cent ans. »

Expliquai-je en me rapprochant à pas lent de ma belle sœur. Celle-ci me lança un regard surpris et impressionné alors que je regardais à mon tour les grosses branches de l'arbre qui nous protégeait du vent et du soleil.

« Chrom et moi venions souvent ici, lorsque nous étions enfant. »

« Oui. Répondit-elle. Il me l'a dit la première fois que sommes venus ici lorsqu'il me présentait la bâtisse. »

« Il s'amusait à escalader le tronc, bien que ce soit formellement interdit. »

Dis-je en souriant, l'esprit remplit de souvenirs lointains et amusants. Lorsqu'à cette époque, il ne prenait pas encore au sérieux son rôle et toutes les histoires de politiques. Lorsque nous n'étions pas conscient de l'horreur dans laquelle notre grande sœur vivait...

« Interdit ? Pourquoi ça ? »

Me demanda Daraen en tournant vers moi un regard troublé, devinant que notre enfance était un sujet sensible aussi bien pour mon frère que pour moi. Mais après tout, sa vie était basée sur la quête du savoir et de la connaissance, il fallait donc qu'elle sache ce que cet arbre représentait pour notre famille qui était à présent aussi la sienne.

« Cet arbre a été planté lorsque le château a été construit, durant le règne du premier Roi de La Sainte Lignée, notre plus lointain ancêtre. Ce chêne, est le symbole de notre famille, le pilier de notre royaume d'Ylisse ainsi que de notre famille. Il représente les racines de la Sainte Lignée. On peut dire que c'est un arbre sacré. »

« C'est donc cet arbre que le nomme l'Arbre Saint ? Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende ! C'est incroyable ! »

S'émerveilla-t-elle en relevant les longs cils de ses paupières suivants le parcours du tronc de l'arbre jusqu'à son sommet. Elle gardait la paume de sa main sur le bois sombre et vigoureux du chêne puis posa délicatement son visage sur le tronc en fermant ses yeux pour mieux entendre les battements de la sève qui coulait dans les entrailles de l'arbre.

Moi, je reculai d'un pas, sans un mot, en nous voyant, mon frère et moi enfant, courant autour de l'arbre. J'entendais presque nos rires s'échappant de nos sourires et de nos yeux brillants de joie. Nos mains grattaient l'écorce de l'arbre alors que nous chantions avec naïveté jusqu'à ce que nos gouvernantes arrivent aux pas de courses pour nous ordonner d'arrêter, alors nous nous échappions en riant de plus belle et partions nous cacher dans le labyrinthe des couloirs du palais, véritable enfer pour ceux qui devaient nous retrouver.

À cette époque, mon frère et moi nous ressemblions beaucoup. Il était aussi immature que moi et il m'arrivait parfois d'être plus sage que lui. Il se fichait du monde qui l'entourait et ne voulait qu'une chose : oublier qu'il était un Prince. Ses principales occupations se résumaient à remettre en cause l'ordre établi et énerver nos gouvernantes. Nous faisions les quatre-cent coups ensemble, et rien ne pouvait nous arrêter. Cette insouciance nous permettait de rire, de jouer et de dormir sans encombre, tout allait pour le mieux dans nos esprit d'enfants.

Cependant, un jour, mon frère commis une erreur qui changea à jamais sa façon de voir le monde dans lequel nous vivions. En apparence, ce jour était comme les autres. Du moins il devait l'être pour nous. Notre programme devait être, normalement, de réviser nos leçons et de travailler nos mathématiques. Mais Chrom l'entendait d'une autre oreille en comprenant que notre sœur, elle, aurait le droit de sortir en ville. À ce moment là, ni Chrom ni moi ne comprenions ce que signifiait notre sœur soit devenue Reine, et donc ses obligations aussi, nous échappaient complètement. C'est pourquoi, mon frère m'incita à le suivre pour une excursion dans la cité. C'est ce que nous avons fait, même si j'étais terrorisée à l'idée de louper le cours de Monsieur Julien, qui était connu pour ses horribles punitions.

En passant par un passage secret connu de nous seuls, et déguiser en simples villageois, nous nous sommes échapper du palais et diriger vers Ylisstol. La foule, c'était quelque chose que nous ne connaissions pas, et qui me terrifia. Chrom m'ordonnait de lui tenir la main et de ne la lâcher sous aucun prétexte alors que nous nous retrouvions au milieu d'une multitude de visages inconnus. Nous étions à la merci d'un courant bien trop puissant pour nous qui nous baladait d'un sens, puis dans un autre. De gauche à droite sans interruption.

J'entendais des murmures, des paroles : _« La Reine arrive. » « Qu'elle sale gamine ! » « Elle ne vaut guère mieux que son père. » « C'est la fille du Roi fou... » _Des mots que jamais je ne saurais oublier. J'étais tétanisée alors que mon frère me poussait pour que nous puissions avancer. Lui aussi entendait et ne comprenait pas, mais il faisait mine de rien ouïr. Pourtant, les insultes devenaient de plus en plus violente, et son regard s'assombrissait. « Suis-moi Lissa » disait-il sans broncher en devinant ma peur et ma confusion.

C'est alors que notre sœur est apparue aux yeux de tous. Nous ne pouvions pas la voir, car nous étions trop petits, mais les hurlements de la foule ne cachaient rien : « Va-t-en ! » « Sorcière ! » « Tu n'es pas digne de vivre ! » « Sois Maudite ! » C'est alors que mon frère c'est arrêté. Il s'est figé et regarda autour de lui. Nous étions arrivés au bord de la foule, là où des gardes bloquaient le passage pour empêcher la foule d'avancer plus et tentaient de calmer les violences. Un chariot s'avançait, dessus notre sœur était debout et regardait la foule en essayant de demander le silence, l'écoute, mais rien ne faisait taire et ne calmait la foule. Les hurlements étaient d'une férocité sans pareil, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout ces gens s'en prenaient à ma sœur. Ensuite, j'ai vu mon frère sursauter alors qu'un cri s'élevait, c'est alors qu'il m'a alors pris dans ces bras, pour m'empêcher de voir...

« Lissa ? Lissa, tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Cette voix douce, j'aurais cru qu'il s'agissait de celle de ma sœur... Mais c'était celle d'une Reine, d'une nouvelle Reine. De ma _belle _sœur. C'était la voix de Daraen bien sûr, qui venait de me sortir d'un souvenir cauchemardesque. J'ai sursauté en la découvrant devant moi, ses mains posées sur mes épaules et ses yeux me dévisageant d'un air inquiet. Je clignai des yeux en lui répondant :

« Merci. Je crois que j'étais entrain de rêver... »

_**À SUIVRE...**_

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà pour le chapitre 3 ! Je suis plutôt contente de ce chapitre parce qu'il y a pas mal d'éléments de l'histoire qui se mettent en place, mais j'ai essayé de ne pas trop en mettre non plus parce que sinon ce n'est pas intéressant pour la suite ! Voili voilou j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! LAISSEZ UN PITI COM' pour donner vos impressions ! :3<p>

**_Ferness Emey_**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE IV : Les regrets de la Mystérieuse**

Je m'étais réveillée près du Grand Chêne, et le Soleil qui jusqu'à présent éclairait et réchauffait les environs était recouvert par d'imposants nuages. Le monde était devenu plus gris et le vent glacial. Daraen se tenait devant moi, inquiète. J'étais perdue. Perdue dans mes pensées, dans mes souvenirs, incapable de véritablement retourné à la réalité. Du moins pas immédiatement.

« Désolée... Je... Cet endroit m'a rappelé pas mal de chose ! »

Dis-je en offrant un de mes plus beau sourire. Rassurée, ma belle sœur me lâcha et recula de quelques pas.

« Tu es vraiment très dans la lune en ce moment ! Cela t'effraie de devenir tante, peut-être ? »

Elle rit, et je l'imitai, bien que je n'en avais aucune envie. Puis, en premier, son rire s'assoupit et d'un coup son sourire disparu. Je m'arrêtai de même, surprise. Le regard de Daraen était devenu vitreux et elle tourna la tête pour fixer, comme moi auparavant, l'immensité qui s'étalait au-delà des remparts, là où les montagnes s'élevait au dessus du ciel gris. Son visage était emplit d'une tristesse et d'une mélancolie qui ne lui étaient pas habituelles.

Dans ses yeux de braises brillaient d'une étrange lueur qui ne m'étais pas inconnue : celle de la désolation. Cette expression se lisait sur chaque trait de son visage, de ses sourcils jusqu'à ses lèvres qui avaient pris une teinte rose pâle. Elle regardait droit devant elle dans l'horizon lointain en posant ses mains délicates sur son ventre alors que ses cheveux, balayés par le vent violent, virevoltaient dans tous les sens autour de sa tête. Les feuilles du grand chêne pleuraient en tombant sur le sol terreux.

Nous restions silencieuse, chacune regardant les contrées du nord, les contrées inconnues de Ferox, sûrement, qui surplombaient les plaines d'Ylisse. Pourquoi Daraen regardait-elle ces monts avec tant d'envie ? Pourquoi son visage reflétait-il tant de regrets ? Elle baissa finalement ses yeux, regardant son ventre et ses mains qui tremblaient. Ses longs cils faisaient voiles au-dessus de ses pupilles dont on distinguait à peine l'éclat pourpre. Un faux et léger sourire étira sa fine bouche.

« Ne croit pas que je sois triste, Lissa. Je suis très heureuse ici, dans ce palais avec toi et Chrom. Être Reine n'est certes pas facile, mais c'est une tâche dont je m'acquitte sans peine à présent... J'aime Chrom du plus profond de mon cœur et je fais de mon mieux pour lui apporter le soutien et les conseils dont-il a besoin. J'aime ce pays de tout mon cœur aussi, même si je sais que je ne viens pas d'ici, et c'est pour ça que je ferais tout pour le protéger. Toi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup, tu es comme ma sœur après tout... Mais ça... C'est vraiment trop nouveau pour moi. »

Sa voix frémissait, et lorsqu'elle souleva enfin ses paupières pour me regarder... Lorsque le voile de ses cils se leva, je découvris ses yeux brillants de larmes. Malgré cela, elle souriait timidement.

« C'est effrayant, de devenir mère alors que je ne sais même pas qui je suis, ni d'où je viens. Alors que je n'ai certainement pas de mère moi-même... Je suis heureuse, ne t'inquiète pas. Cet enfant n'est pas seulement mon enfant, c'est le symbole de l'espoir. Je le sais. Mais n'est-ce pas terrible ? De donner tant de responsabilité à cette petite chose qui n'est même pas encore née ?... Je suis heureuse, bien sûr. Mais... N'avais-je pas d'autres choses à faire avant d'arriver ici ?... »

De nouveau, elle regardait le fin fond du monde. Bien loin de nous, trop loin de tout. Son profil majestueux et remplit de sagesse cédait à une douleur que je ne pouvais comprendre ni imaginer. Pourtant, elle gardait un visage serein, imperturbable. Seuls son regard et son corps fébrile trahissaient sa détresse.

« Ne suis-je pas coincée ici pour toujours à présent ? Ai-je encore le droit de parcourir le monde pour découvrir le fin mot de mon histoire ? Non. Mon histoire se déroule ici à présent, auprès du valeureux Chrom qui n'est autre que mon époux... Mais qu'y avait-il avant le Roi et les Veilleurs ? Que reste-t-il, maintenant, de cette Daraen dont on ne sait rien ? Qui était Daraen d'hier ? Mais peu importe car Daraen d'aujourd'hui est la Reine et Daraen de demain sera mère... Que restera-t-il de la Mystérieuse Stratège d'Ylisse après la naissance de cet adorable enfant ? »

Après ses paroles, Dame Daraen demeura silencieuse en regardant avec tendresse son ventre qu'elle caressait avec toute la bonne volonté qu'elle avait alors qu'une larme perlait de ses yeux et glissait, doucement, le long de sa joue.

« Alors Lissa, cela ne t'effraie pas de devenir tante ? »

Demanda-t-elle enfin alors que sa larme goutta sur le tissu de sa robe qui se trouvait sur son ventre. Je restais silencieuse, dépourvue de toute parole, impuissante face à la révélation que venait de me faire la femme que je croyais heureuse, mais qui, derrière ses beaux sourires, craignait de devoir sacrifier sa soif de vérité pour honorer son rôle et l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle, qui ne savait rien d'elle-même, allait devoir s'occuper d'un enfant.

Elle parlait de préoccupations dont je ne connaissais rien, car jamais je n'avais été contrainte d'honorer quelconque rôle que l'on m'eut donner. Je ne savais pas ce que signifiait le devoir, la peur de ne pas accomplir sa mission, la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, et je ne savais ce que c'était que de s'occuper d'un enfant. Que pouvais-je répondre ? Et pourtant, mon amie exigeait de moi que je l'aide, que lui offre une réponse. Alors, après avoir fermé les yeux quelques secondes, je l'a regardais droit dans les yeux en lui disant avec le ton le plus sûr que je trouvais :

« Tu n'es pas obligée d'être exactement ce qu'ils veulent que tu sois... Tu pourrais faire les choses à ta manière. Comme tu l'as toujours fais ? »

Mes mots attirèrent son attention. Elle me dévisagea, ses yeux grands ouverts. Ils avait retrouvé leur splendeur et vitalité, ils brillaient à nouveau de vie. Elle resta figée quelques instants puis elle sourit en riant doucement.

« Tu as raison, Lissa. Les responsabilités ne doivent pas me causer tant de soucis ! Après tout, une personne aussi astucieuse que moi trouve toujours une solution aux problèmes des autres, je parviendrais sûrement à en trouver pour mes propres difficultés ! Pardonne-moi de t'avoir déranger avec mes stupides états d'âmes. Je suis loin d'être la seule à être confrontée à de tels aléas ! »

Elle avait retrouvé sa joie naturelle et s'éloignait à pas lent de moi en direction du palais.

« Surtout, n'en parle pas à Chrom ni à personne d'autre. »

Le vent devenait de plus en plus violent alors qu'elle s'éloignait tranquillement, majestueuse et digne, entourée de la brume qui se levait,, transparente comme un spectre. Elle s'en allait comme si rien n'était arrivé. Comme si elle n'avait jamais douté et comme si jamais elle ne douterait d'elle. Elle s'éloignait, sa cape fendait l'air et ses cheveux ondulaient dans le vide. J'étais seule à nouveau, debout près du Grand Chêne, encore toute retournée de découvrir que je n'étais pas la seule à douter. Pourtant dans ma bouche se fit peu à peu sentir un amère goût de déception. Dame Daeren s'était confiée à moi, mais n'avait pas attendu que j'exprime mes sentiments à mon tour...

Déçue. Oui, j'étais simplement déçue qu'elle ne se soit pas doutée du malheur qui torturait aussi mon cœur. J'étais peinée que cette amie, cette sœur, n'ait pas deviné que comme elle, je rêvais d'une liberté qu'il mettait impossible de trouver. Je voyais encore ce regard étrange lorsqu'elle regardait la montagne enneigée que seuls ceux qui songent peuvent discerner derrière les nuages. Avais-je eus le même, lorsque j'avais découvert son appel enivrant ?...

Pourtant, j'étais là, emprisonnée dans la cour d'un palais, au côté de cet arbre ancestral qui veillait sur ma famille depuis des générations. À cet instant, je sentis la solitude faire frissonner mon dos et glacer mes entrailles. J'étais plus seule que jamais alors que la brume s'épaississait. Je reculai et ouvrai mon carnet en m'asseyant. Détachée de la réalité avec froideur, j'écrivis ce qu'il venait de se passer ainsi que mon ressentiment profond. J'avais froid, et je sentais mes joues se crisper, pourtant je restais impassible et continuais d'écrire. Ce n'est qu'une fois tout cela terminé que je me levai et me repartais vers le château.

Alors que je passais le seuil de l'entrée, je fus témoin d'une excitation incroyable. Dans les couloirs, les serviteurs couraient dans tous les sens, des gardes ne cessaient de faire des aller-retour et nombreux furent ceux qui me bousculèrent. C'est alors que je découvris, dans Hall d'entré, Cordélia qui se tenait devant une porte près de Lon'zu assis sur une chaise qui tremblait comme une feuille et plus loin Stahl. Je m'approchai d'eux, surprise par l'agitation qui régnait dans le château.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Vous avez vu un fantôme ? Qu'est-ce que tu as Lon'zu ? »

Demandais-je en m'approchant de lui, inquiète.

« Ne t'approche pas, femme ! Vous autres vous êtes vraiment des êtres aussi terribles qu'incompréhensibles ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

S'écria-t-il en me repoussant avec virulence avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une autre chaise plus loin dans la même pièce, abattu. Je jetai un regard dubitatif à Cordélia.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Toutes les filles d'Ylisstol lui on sauté dessus en même temps ou quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de rire Lissa... Tu ferrais mieux d'aller voir ton frère. »

Soupira Cordélia en s'asseyant sur la chaise qui avait été celle de Lon'zu avant qu'il ne change place. Je lançai un regard désespéré à Stahl, mais il s'était dirigé vers Lon'zu sûrement dans le but de le calmer. Je soupirais en me disant que je devrais trouver mon frère pour pouvoir enfin comprendre quelque chose à ce qui était entrain d'arriver. C'est alors qu'il est apparu en ouvrant grand la porte de la pièce à côté de laquelle Cordélia était installée. En me voyant, il est accourut vers moi avec un visage décomposé par la peur :

« Lissa ! Enfin te voilà ! Lissa ! »

Hurla-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras et c'est alors que je sentis son corps parcourus de frisson de terreur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! »

Me suis-je écriée en craignant le pire.

« C'est... Daraen... E-elle... Elle va accoucher ! »

Balbutia-t-il en criant si fort que ça voix résonna dans tout le palais. Je restai bouche bée à la fois surprise, mais surtout extrêmement soulagée.

« Imbécile ! Tu m'as fichue une de ses peurs ! »

Me suis-je indignée en lui flanquant une bonne claque bien méritée afin de le calmer par la même occasion.

« M-mais... Elle... Elle n'arrête pas de crier ! J'ai peur qu'elle... »

« Eh bien fallait y penser avant de lui faire un enfant, votre altesse ! »

L'ai-je interrompu d'un ton sec. Il se redressa, visiblement un peu moins surexcité, mais il était plus pâle que jamais, tremblait et ses yeux étaient trempés de larmes. C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais dans un tel état. Dans une situation pareille, je ne pouvais qu'avoir pitié de mon frère...

« Allons, Chrom, reprends-toi ! Tu savais bien que cela arriverait un jour ! Alors sois un homme et reste près de Daraen. C'est elle qui a besoin de toi maintenant ! Allez, ouste ! »

Ordonnais-je en lui indiquant l'endroit d'où il était sortit. Il me regarda, et reprit son air de Roi fort et sûr de lui. Il me remercia d'un coup de tête, se mit à courir pour aller rejoindre sa bien-aimée.

_**À SUIVRE...**_

* * *

><p>Bon, j'ai beaucoup hésité sur la fin du chapitre, et je ne sais vraiment pas si c'est bien parce qu'il y a un vrai changement entre les 34 du texte et la fin... et j'ai peur que cela soit en trop. Cependant, je pense que cela était nécessaire afin de sortir de l'atmosphère très sombre et "plombante"de tout le chapitre... Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plut quand même !

Lâchez vos "Reviews" pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et si cela vous plaît toujours ! :)

_**Ferness Emey**_


End file.
